Sasuke's Denial
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura adopt Naruto and Hinata's son after they go missing on a mission. Will this story have a happy ending? It's up to you! Pick your own ending. Part 1.
1. Denial

**This is a decision based story! A couple times each chapter there will be a choice one of the characters will have to make and **_**you **_**decide! There will be 5 chapters: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. At the end of each chapter there will be different endings based on your choices. **

**Backstory: **All of my other stories! The gist of it is that Sasuke and Sakura are engaged and living together. Sasuke thinks he got his revenge. Naruto and Hinata were married, but they haven't come back from a mission.

**Denial**

_**Act 1**_

**6:35 pm. Hokage Tower.**

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Sasuke yelled.

"It doesn't mean they're dead," Tsunade replied.

"So what does it mean!?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura coaxed, "Sasuke-kun calm down."

"How can you two be calm?" Sasuke rhetorically asked, then pointed at Tsunade, "And how can you call of the search?"

"It's been a month. We can't spare the manpower anymore," Tsunade explained.

"Then I'll go!" Sasuke replied with passion.

"I can't send out my best ANBU captain."

Sasuke fiercely replied, "Then I'll go without your permission!"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura grabbed her fiancée's hand, "nobody's giving up on Naruto and Hinata."

Sasuke sighed deeply; she was the only person that could calm him down, "Fine, but they're alive. I know they are."

Sasuke stood up and angrily stormed out of the office. He crossed his arms and a couple minutesn later Sakura joined him. She got on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready to go home?" he asked coldly.

"Well, there is one more thing," Sakura told him.

"Hn?"

"There's going to be a memorial service for them tomorrow."

Sasuke unfolded his arms, took a step away from her and looked at his fiancée quizzically, "A funeral?"

"No, not a funeral. Just a time for all of their friends to get together and remember them and say nice things and—"

"So a funeral without the bodies! They're not dead."

"Yeah, but it'd mean a lot for us to go. Tsunade said we could have the day off."

"Where is it?"

"The, f-funeral home," Sakura stuttered out in embarrassment.

Sasuke scoffed, "Let's just go home."

**7:15 pm. Sasuke and Sakura's apartment. **

Sasuke sat at his dining room table with Sakura eating one of her home-cooked meals. The air was heavy with negative emotions. Normally they couldn't eat dinner together on weekdays because they would be busy leading an ANBU squad or trying to become Chief of Medicine. They'd typically be ecstatic at the opportunity to eat together, but they were too deep in thought.

"Hm, wanna watch a movie?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura we have to talk about the obvious first. I don't think Naruto's dead, and, I don't like how everyone else is so sure he is."

"And Hinata?"

"If Naruto's alive she's alive."

"You know I want them back just as much as you," Sakura reminded.

"Hn."

"You were his best man, and he was going to be yours."

"Was? He still will be even if we delay the wedding," he revealed, talking about their future marriage.

There was an awkward pause before Sakura said, "Do you know about the five stages of grief?"

"What?"

"The first step is denial."

"I'm not in denial! I'm just not being an idiot."

Sakura frowned and said, "…I'm gonna go take a shower. Alone."

"Wait, Sakura," Sasuke began, but she got up and walked towards their bedroom, "I didn't mean that."

Sakura disappeared into the bedroom and a minute later he could hear the shower turn on.

**8:08 pm.**

Sasuke was lying on their bed in his pajamas. Sakura came out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Sakura, what I said, I, wasn't calling _you_ an idiot," Sasuke stammered out. Communicating was never his strong suit.

"I know, Sasuke-kun. It's fine." Sakura got in bed next to Sasuke.

"Still wanna watch a movie?"

Sakura snuggled against Sasuke, "Sure, but, will you go to the memorial?"

"They're not dead."

"Either way, it could be nice. If we go we could see Naruto Jr again."

"Yeah, we are his God parents, but isn't going admitting his parents are gone?"

"Maybe… let's just watch a movie. Go or not go it's fine."

_Would going be giving up hope? Would not going be disrespectful?_

"Hn. Love you."

"Love you too."

**8:39 am. **

The couple woke up at what Sasuke would consider late. Sakura sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Awake Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," Sasuke sat up too.

"Did you…decide whether or not to go?"

**Go to memorial- Read "Red"**

**Don't go to memorial- Read "Green"**


	2. Red

_**Act 2**_

"Yeah. I'll go," Sasuke decided.

"Oh yay! It's at noon so we should start getting ready," Sakura informed.

"Hn."

Sakura got out of bed and began ruffling through their walk-in closet. Sasuke dragged his feet to the bathroom. He stripped naked and hopped in the shower. Silently, Sakura skipped just outside of the shower.

Sasuke asked, "Join me?"

She smiled, "Of course."

…

**11:51 am. Funeral Home.**

The couple walked into the funeral home. Sasuke was wearing a tailored black suit, white shirt and a black tie. Sakura was wearing a respectful black dress with her hair tied in a bun. They looked around to see other academy classmates, Hyugas and various high-level ninja including Tsunade all dressed in similar attire. There were portraits of Naruto and Hinata.

They sat in the back and the memorial began. Various people came up and said kind words about how they will be missed, how they're in a better place and their accomplishments.

_They're talking about him like he's dead! He's my best friend and everyone's trying to forget him._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

_People have been found after being lost much longer._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered again.

_I'd never tell him, but he is just as strong as me. This has to do something with those ANBU guys—_

"Sasuke!" Sakura hoarsely whispered.

"What!" Sasuke snapped back, just a little too loud. Some people starred at them.

"You're crushing my hand," Sakura explained.

He looked down and realized he was squeezing Sakura's hand really hard. He let go, but he didn't even know he was holding her hand at all.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered; she was the only person he'd say that to.

**12:43 pm**

The service ended and everyone went to a dining room for a complimentary lunch. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the back by themselves. Sasuke didn't want to talk to anyone about his "feelings" or anything like that. They weren't sitting long before Neji pushed a stroller to their table.

"Hi Neji!" Sakura greeted then, looked down at the stroller and said in a high pitched voice, "Hi Naruto Jr."

Sasuke always thought it was funny Naruto couldn't come up with a new name. Naruto would name their sons and Hinata would name their daughters. Sasuke figured he and Sakura would use the same technique in the future. He always thought Naruto had children too early. Sasuke didn't have much of a childhood or adolescence so he wasn't in a rush to have the responsibility of children quite yet.

"Hello Sakura and Sasuke," Neji greeted, "could I talk with you?"

"Of course," Sakura welcomed.

Neji sat down and opened the stroller to show a sleeping Naruto Jr. The baby was just 6 months old and was possibly an orphan. He had Hinata's silky black hair; he could pass as an Uchiha until he was awake to show Naruto's big blue eyes.

"I have a problem," Neji confessed.

"Hn?" Sasuke 'asked.'

"I'm going back to the Hyuga village tonight. It's rough there; there'll be bankruptcy or civil war or both soon. Really soon," Neji explained.

"Oh, Neji I had no idea," Sakura sympathized.

The Hyuga went on, "Yes, and you know I've been looking after Junior since his parents went on that mission. Our village is not the place to raise a baby so I've been looking for a family for him to stay with until our clan's problems blow over or until Hinata and Naruto come back. His great-uncle and aunt were going to but they backed out at the last minute. So, I have to go back tonight and I don't know where to leave this little guy."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, knowing what was about to be asked of them.

"You're his God parents, so I was wondering if you could keep him at your place for a while?" Neji asked.

Sasuke asked, "Could we have some time alone to talk about it?"

Neji nodded and took Junior away.

Sakura was the first to break the silence, "Sasuke-kun, this could be good."

"It'll be a lot of work."

"It would be good for Naruto Jr. I know we're not married, but we're engaged and living together. That's pretty close to a stable home."

"I'm not thrilled about adopting Naruto's kid when he's only been gone a little more than a month."

"I think it's what Naruto would want. I'm not just saying that because I want a baby."

"Hn. I'm sure there are a hundred problems that we can't even imagine. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to help. Besides, it could be fun."

"Hn…yeah, it could be fun…"

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes. I'm sure Naruto will be back soon enough, so, yeah. If you want to let's do it."

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged him and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

Neji jogged back up to them and asked, "Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Yes," Sasuke acknowledged.

"Great, I'll come by tonight with him and all the supplies I have," Neji let them know and walked away with the stroller.

Sasuke and Sakura looked into each other's eyes, and, for the first time since his only real friend went missing, Sasuke felt hopeful.

Sakura whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Read:** Flashback**


	3. Green

_**Act 2**_

"No. I haven't given up yet," Sasuke replied.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go," Sakura said.

"That's fine," he replied then fell back to bed, "We'll get dinner after?"

"Yeah," Sakura got out of bed and began riffling through their walk-in closet. She silently got dressed as Sasuke went back to sleep.

**11:44 am. Funeral Home.**

Sakura walked into the funeral home by herself dressed in a respectful black dress. The room was full of Naruto and Hinata's friends, family and high-level ninja showing their respect. She noticed that her best friend Ino had an empty seat next to her; Sakura joined her.

"Hi Sakura, where's Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"He didn't want to come."

"What? He and Naruto were best friends."

"Yeah…he doesn't want to accept that he's gone."

"Oh, he'll come around eventually," Ino assured.

"Do you know the five stages of grief?" Sakura asked.

"Kind of, I know the first step is denial. Do you think that's what he's in?"

"Yeah. Next he'll be angry, then—"

"Schh, it's starting," Ino cut off as Tsunade began talking.

Various people came up and said kind words about how they will be missed, how they're in a better place and all they've accomplishments.

**12:39 pm**

The service ended and everyone went to a dining room for a complimentary lunch. Sakura sat with Ino and some other academy classmates. They weren't sitting long before Neji approached them with a stroller. All of the girls at the table smiled at the sleeping baby, Naruto Jr. Sakura always thought it was cute how the little black haired blue eyed baby was a Jr.

Neji asked, "Sakura, could I talk with you? In private?"

"Uh, yeah," Sakura answered and left with Neji and the baby to an isolated corner.

"What's up Neji?" she asked.

"So, Sasuke couldn't make it?"

"No, he couldn't."

"I wanted to ask this to you both, but I'm sure you can pass it on."

"Yeah, what is it? You seem nervous."

"I'm going back to the Hyuga village tonight. It's rough there; there'll be bankruptcy or civil war or both soon. Really soon," Neji explained.

"Oh, Neji I had no idea," Sakura sympathized.

The Hyuga went on, "Yes, and you know I've been looking after Junior since his parents went on that mission. Our village is not the place to raise a baby so I've been looking for a family for him to stay with until our clan's problems blow over or until Hinata and Naruto come back. His great-uncle and aunt were going to but they backed out at the last minute. So, I have to go back tonight and I don't know where to leave this little guy."

"Are you asking me what I think you are?"

"Will you consider taking care of Junior for…well, I don't know for how long?"

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Sasuke first."

"Yes of course, but if were up to you…?"

Sakura looked at the sleeping baby for a few moments and thought to herself silently.

Neji blurted out, "I don't want to rush you, but I'm leaving tonight and I really need an answer."

"Yes! I would love to have a baby," Sakura admitted, "If Sasuke agrees, we will take care of him."

"Great! Thank you so much! You'd be a life saver."

"I'll go talk to Sasuke right away."

"Thank you so much. You have my number, right?"

"Yes. I'll call you as soon as I have an answer."

**1:24 pm. Sasuke and Sakura's Apartment**

Sakura rushed home as soon as she could. She unlocked the front door and barged in. She saw Sasuke eating leftover tomato soup for lunch.

"Hey Sakura, if I knew you'd be home so early I would have saved you some," he said.

"I ate there and I have some news!" she excitedly blurted out.

"Hn?"

"I saw Neji there with Naruto Jr…and Neji is leaving tonight and he wants us to take care of Junior!"

"What?" he dropped the spoon and looked at his fiancée with an eyebrow shot up, "Shouldn't he be with his family?"

"He said the Hyuga clan is practically doomed," Sakura took a seat next to him, "He asked all the family members that live outside the village but they can't do it."

"I don't know about this."

"I told him I would take him—" Sakura started before being cut off.

"What! You shouldn't have said that."

"I said _I_ want to adopt him and that I'd talk to you."

"Adopt?! Not just babysit?"

"Don't yell," Sakura said through a clenched jaw.

"I'm not yelling. I just…don't like the idea of forgetting Naruto _and _taking his kid."

"We'll just be taking care of him until his mom or dad gets back."

Sasuke looked away and scoffed, "It'll be a challenge."

Sakura grabbed his hand and said, "It could be fun."

Sasuke just grunted and muttered, "Fine. Let's do it."

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Thank you."

He turned towards her and said, "Just until Naruto gets back."

There was an awkward silence. They never fought, even ones this small.

Read:** Flashback**


	4. Flashback

_**Flashback**_

_**Act 3**_

**2:15 am, Hospital**

"_Oh my God you two! _He's beautiful," Sakura whispered as she and her fiancée walked into the hospital room.

Hinata was lying on the bed holding her brand new bundle of joy. Naruto was holding Hinata with one arm as he rested next to his wife.

"Thanks for coming," Naruto welcomed exhaustedly.

All four of them were tired. Hinata had given birth just an hour earlier and Sasuke and Sakura were waiting outside for almost 7 hours, and, of course, Naruto was with his wife the whole time.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the chairs nearest them.

"Wouldn't miss it," Sasuke replied.

"W-would you like to hold him?" Hinata asked them both.

Sakura was the first to answer, "Oh! I'd love to."

Sakura leaned over and Hinata gently passed over Junior.

Sasuke noticed how happy his fiancée was holding the one-day-old and he thought to himself that, one day, they would have one of their own. She rocked him back and forth lightly with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Do you want to hold him, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, "If that's all right with you two of course," looking to the parents.

"Go for it," Naruto encouraged with a yawn.

"I don't know…" Sasuke began, never being that emotional.

"You'll love it," Sakura encouraged.

She bent over and pushed the baby against his chest and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around him. Sakura stood back up and left the baby entirely in the arms of Sasuke. He looked at the sleeping baby, first Sasuke looked confused, but then looked happy. Sasuke Uchiha, who may or may not literally have a heart of ice, was happy.

"Wow…" Sasuke quietly said.

The tone of the room was very upbeat for another minute when there was a knock at the door. They all looked up expecting to see a doctor because there were no other friends waiting, but instead saw three masked ANBU ninja enter their room.

The ANBU wearing a Cat Mask, supposedly the leader, asked Naruto, "Can we talk to you in the hallway?"

"No, I'm a little busy here," Naruto replied starting to wake up.

"Naruto, we wouldn't barge in on this if it wasn't important," Cat Mask declared.

Sasuke stood up, still with the baby in his arms, and got between his friends and the ANBU. "He said he's busy. Come back tomorrow."

"Captain Uchiha, you must understand, this is _really _important," the leader insisted with a nervous tone.

"Get out," Sasuke commanded as threatening as he could holding a baby.

"Um, ok…" and with that the ANBU were gone in a flash.

Sasuke turned around and walked to Naruto. He handed over the baby and asked, "What was that about?"

Naruto hesitantly replied, "Nothing…they just want me for some dumb secret assignment."

…

Looking back on this Sasuke thought he should have tried harder to keep Naruto from going. They came back later and convinced him to go on the mission, which he never came back from. Sasuke didn't even try to stop Hinata from going with Naruto…

Read:** Act 4**


	5. Act 4

_**Act 4**_

**7:01 pm. Sasuke and Sakura's Apartment**

"Ok Neji should be here soon," Sakura said while parting the curtain to look outside.

"You sound excited," Sasuke calmly commented.

"Aren't you?"

"Nervous."

"I guess one of us has to be," Sakura playfully commented as she turned to look at Sasuke, "You know, we never _really _had a serious talk about children."

"I wanna have kids...eventually."

"Me too."

"Serious talks are easy," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura giggled and said, "You're funny sometimes."

"Don't tell anybody."

Sakura looked out and yelled, "He's here!"

Sakura ran to the door and Sasuke caught up soon enough. She flung the door open before Neji even had a chance to knock.

"Hey you two, glad you could take this guy," Neji nodded to the stroller he was pushing.

Naruto Jr was awake and chewing on a stuffed pig.

Sakura crouched down, smiled and playfully asked, "Hey Junior, ready to live with Aunt Sakura and Uncle Sasuke?"

Neji answered for him, "He is, I hope you two are because I need to go. Like, right now. The paperwork will come in a few days."

The Hyuga handed Sasuke two bags that had diapers, baby food, clothes and other miscellaneous supplies.

"What paperwork?" Sasuke asked.

"To adopt him," Neji explained.

It was only at this point that it dawned on Sasuke how serious a situation this was.

"Thank you both again for this," Neji said, "I have to go."

"Uh, ok, but how do you raise a baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha! You're funny sometimes," Neji replied.

"What?" the Uchiha asked.

Neji left quickly in a poof of smoke.

"I…wasn't making, a joke," Sasuke slowly declared.

Sakura unbuckled Junior and picked him up as she did so many times before his parents disappeared. Sasuke held both bags in one hand and dragged the stroller inside. He dropped the bags on the table and began unpacking them. Sakura was sitting on the couch balancing the baby on her lap.

"Sasuke-kun! Come look at him, he's making a funny smile."

"Uh, yeah I just have to unpack this stuff….hey, where's he gonna sleep?"

"He could sleep with us."

"How will we have sex?" Sasuke asked.

"Shush! Junior can hear you," Sakura hushed.

"He also doesn't know what I'm talking about."

"Fair enough. Maybe we'll get a crib."

"I finished unpacking, and, there's like four diapers left," Sasuke explained.

"We'll get more! Now come look at this guy."

Sasuke joined Sakura on the couch and looked at Junior who was back to chewing on his stuffed pig.

"Yeah, he's…cute."

"That's it?"

"Yeah he's cute."

"Well I think he's the most adorable wittle baby ever," Sakura complimented, turning into baby-talk at the end.

"Yeah that's what I meant."

"Could you grab one of his other toys?"

"Other toys?"

"Yeah I wanna see which one he likes the best."

"He doesn't have any other toys."

"What?! He only has one toy?"

"How many does he need?" questioned Sasuke.

"How many did you have?"

"Not many, I think."

"I had a lot. We should go get him some more," suggested Sakura.

"Wanna go now and buy some toys, diapers and a crib."

"Maybe a crib."

"Yeah…"

**7:39 pm**

Sasuke finished picking out a crib. Sakura was holding Junior because she never wanted to let go of him. They began pacing some other baby aisles as a salesman brought the crib to the front of the store. They got to the toy aisles.

"So…which ones should we get?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure, but he must like animals," Sakura answered.

They began grabbing and putting back several animals. An older woman that neither of them knew passed them in the aisle and said, "Ohh, he's adorable."

Sakura smiled and replied, "Thank you!"

"How old is he?"

Sasuke answered this one, "Six months."

The woman replied, "Well it's always nice to see a happy young couple," then walked off.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, smiled and laughed at being mistaken for a family.

**8:06 pm**

They finished picking up diapers, toys, some more food and clothes, and, of course, a crib. They got to the register and had the cashier ring up all their items.

The cashier finished up and told them, "Okay that'll be $270.42"

"Wow!" Sasuke interjected as he reached for his wallet, "that's a lot."

"It's mostly the crib," Sakura muttered.

"Yeah but we'll make good use with it Sa-ku-ra," he teased. Sasuke handed over his card.

"How much more of this can we afford?" she asked.

"We only have to buy the crib once."

"_We _don't have unlimited money," Sakura explained.

Sakura never had much money. Sasuke inherited a lot of money but he used most of it to renovate his old neighborhood and home. Sakura had medical school bills. He spent more of it loosely on Sakura because he never understood the value of money.

"It's fine," Sasuke took his card and receipt back and grabbed the bags.

The cashier let them know, "For $50 we could have the crib delivered."

Sasuke answered, "Yeah we'll take that."

"Sasuke-kun, can we really afford that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, besides, how else can we get it home?"

"Yeah…guess I should have brought the stroller," Sakura apologized then bounced Naruto Jr up and down.

Sasuke paid the delivery fee and began walking out with Sakura and she said, "I guess with the Hyugas going bankrupt we won't be getting support from them."

"Sakura, why are you being so worried about money?"

She sighed and confessed, "I'm so happy we're permanent babysitters and soon to be legal parents, but, I'm nervous we can't support him," she looked down at Naruto Jr and said in a baby-voice, "I wish we could pay for you in love!"

"Captain Uchiha!"

The couple looked up and saw Cat Mask, the ANBU that recruited Naruto for the mission he never came back from.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"We need you to come on a mission right now!"

"Last time I checked I outranked you," Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Yes, but the Hokage herself asked for you specifically. Please, it shouldn't take more than a few hours."

Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke-kun, you can't tonight."

Sasuke looked back to the ANBU, "Is it an important mission? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that here. It's secret, but I assure you it's important."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away a couple of feet to whisper, "It's the first night with the baby; you can't go."

"If Tsunade wanted me it must be important."

"Sasuke, don't go."

"_He _might be the last Leaf Ninja to see Naruto and Hinata…"

"Then order him to tell you the mission Naruto went on."

"It doesn't work like that…"

"Well? Are you leaving?" Sakura asked.

**Go home with Sakura- Read "Blue Ending"**

**Go with ANBU **_**and **_**you went to the memorial- Read "Purple Ending"**

**Go with ANBU **_**and **_**you didn't go to the memorial- Read "Turquoise Ending"**


	6. Blue Ending

_**Act 5**_

"No, no I'll come home," Sasuke admitted.

They turned back to Cat Mask and Sasuke told him, "I can't now. Another time."

Sakura and Sasuke pushed past him. Cat Mask called back, "We need you! Come back,"

The couple ignored him and walked silently to their apartment.

**8:36 pm. Sasuke and Sakura's Apartment**

After coming home, Sasuke immediately unpacked the bags. The crib was waiting on their doorstep. Sakura took the baby into the back room and called out,

"He needs to be changed!"

Sasuke called back, "Ok good luck."

"You'll get the next one?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, not very convincingly.

When he finished with the bags he dragged the big crib box into their room. Sakura was just finishing with the diaper.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I could eat," Sasuke said.

"I'll make something for us."

Sasuke struggled to assemble the crib, but by the time he finished Sakura yelled out that the food was ready. He walked into the dining room and saw Sakura had made his favorite: tomato soup. She was sitting with Junior on her lap who was holding one of his new toys. He joined them and ate happily.

"Hey Sasuke…uh, how's our money situation?"

"What?"

"I didn't realize how expensive this little guy would be and we already have a lot of bills."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We'll be fine."

"So we're not fine now?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I could sell some of my jewelry?"

"No."

"Just, no?"

"Don't sell anything I'll handle it."

"Alright…" she tentatively answered.

**11:25 pm.**

Sasuke was the first to get in bed. Sakura walked in with the baby and hopped in next to him.

Sasuke asked, "We're not using the crib?"

"No, it's not like we're doing anything tonight."

"Eh."

"And I couldn't stand to be away from him!" Sakura quietly exclaimed as she gently sat Naruto Jr between them.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sarcastically said.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

Sakura giggled and told him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**To Be Continued**

**Part 2: "Sasuke's Anger" coming soon.**


	7. Purple Ending

_**Act 5**_

"Yes. I have to see what this is about."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sakura looked to the ground in sadness. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He turned around and told Cat Mask, "I'll join you."

"Good. We need to go right now."

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"If everybody's so convinced he's dead I'm going to prove them wrong, hopefully."

Sakura took the bags from Sasuke and struggled to hold them with Naruto Jr.

"Thank you…" Sasuke said before disappearing into smoke.

**12:10 am. Sasuke and Sakura's Apartment.**

Sakura was lying in their bed with a sleeping Naruto Jr. She was disappointed that her fiancée was gone. She was almost asleep when the door opened, letting a dim light into the room.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she asked half asleep.

"I'm back. I didn't think it would take that long," Sasuke explained. That was the closest he came to apologizing.

He stripped his ANBU armor off down to underwear and a t-shirt. He got in bed with the baby between him and his fiancée.

"Didn't use the crib?" he asked.

"I didn't know how to build it," she sheepishly confessed, "besides; I couldn't stand to be away from him."

"Hn."

"How was the mission?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Oh, so no news?"

"No."

"I shouldn't have gone."

"Don't worry about it; you went to the memorial and I know you didn't want to," Sakura assured.

"Alright, good night."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**To Be Continued**

**Part 2: "Sasuke's Anger" coming soon.**


	8. Turquoise Ending

_**Act 5**_

"Yes. I have to see what this is about."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura and Sasuke turned back to Cat Mask and Sasuke said, "I'll join you."

"Good. We need to go right now," the ANBU said.

"Here, take these," Sasuke handed Sakura the bags of supplied. She struggled to hold them and Naruto Jr.

"Sasuke, just come home," Sakura coaxed one last time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said before disappearing into smoke.

Sakura sighed sadly and trudged home.

**12:07 am. Sasuke and Sakura's Apartment.**

Sakura was lying in their bed with a sleeping Naruto Jr. She was disappointed that her fiancée was gone. She was almost asleep when the door opened, letting a dim light into the room.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she asked half asleep.

"Hn," the familiar tone of Sasuke grunted.

He stripped off his ANBU armor down to his underwear and t-shirt. He got in bed with the baby between him and his fiancée.

Sakura asked, "How was it?"

"Fine."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"But it seemed like—"

"I said it was fine!" he hoarsely whispered.

They went to sleep with their backs to each other.

**To Be Continued**

**Part 2: "Sasuke's Anger" coming soon.**


End file.
